Perlia at war
by treetophunter
Summary: Percy catches Annabeth cheating on him with Nico and Thalia had left the Hunters for Nico and see this also. Percy spends the next morning comforting her then admits he has feelings for her in which she returns them and the go on a vacation when they find out that Annabeth wants Percy back and is willing to do anything for him DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO
1. I LOve you thalia

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO)**

**Percys POV**

We where on Olympus celecrating the fall of Gaea each of the seven where being presented with a gift/gift tomorrow but today we party.  
"Hey Perce" Thalia called walking up to me. |  
"Hey Thals" I said hugging her.  
"I suppose your looking for Wise girl" she said smiling  
"Yep, and I heard you plan on leaving the hunters for death breath"  
"Yeah I've been thinking about it" she said beaming at the thought.  
"well let us go see who we can find first" I said.  
"Okay" she replied and with that we went wandering through the party looking for our dates when she stumbled a bit and stopped me.  
"What's wrong" I asked she didn't reply she just pointed her finger. I looked to where she was pointing and saw Annabeth and Nico kissing and a few people giggling I was furious at Nico for kissing my girlfriend but then I realized she was kissing back and that's when I lost it but before I could do anything Thalia started to cry and hugged my arm so I just picked her up bridal style and carried her out of there to the elevator and we left.

**(The next day back at camp)**

"Percy wake up" I heard a voice say as I opened my eyes to see who it was it was Annabeth.  
"What do you want" I said pissed off.  
"Well that's no way to talk to your girlfriend" she said smiling.  
"I wouldn't know now would I" I growled covering my head so she couldn't see the tears I had begining to form.  
"Percy what's that suppose to mean" she said a little hurt.  
"It means we're done Annabeth I saw you kissing Nico last night you cheating bastard" I said the tears falling now.  
"Percy I di..." she said before I cut here off.  
"You didn't what Annabeth, you didn't think that I saw you guys well I did and so did Thalia" I said rembering having to carry her to her cabin because she refused to move.  
"Now just leave before I get pissed" Trying to hide the pain in my voice.  
"Percy let me explain" she pleaded.  
"GET OUT" I yelled.

**Thalia's POV**

I was upset and I was mad how could the guy I love kiss someone else and how could that someone else be my best friend I thought. I was getting up to go to breakfest when I saw Annabeth go to Percys is gonna be fun I thought. After standing there for a few minutes I heard Percy yell.  
"GET OUT" and with that Annabeth ran from the building with several campers looking at the noise. I was about to continue to breakfest when Percy walked out of his cabin still in his PJs so I decided to go to him instead.  
"Percy you alright" I asked concerned for him.  
"Yeah I'll be fine when I get to the beach" He said walking to the shore.  
"but the real question is how are you doing" He finished looking at me with a tear stained face.  
"I don't know Percy I thought nico might have been the one but I guess not and now I can't go back to the hunters" I finsihed a little upset now.  
"It will be ok Thals we just have to stick together" He said picking me up bridial style like last night when I couldn't move from shock at what I had seen.  
"Percy put me down" I said laughing.  
"Nope not until we get to the beach" He said picking up speed untill he was running forcing me to my arms around him so I wouldn't fall. When we finally got there Percy was sweating and I was laughing.  
"well now that we are here can I get down" I asked.  
"I guess so" Percy said laying me on the soft sand lying down net to me he laughed a little.  
"what are you laughing at" I ask courious as to how this heart broken boy could laugh.  
"Nothing just thinking how much of my time used to spend worrying about my relationship and now I don't have to worry at all" he said relaxing in the sand.  
"Percy you are a strange man you know that" I said.  
"Yes but at least I got a friend that'll watch my back in life" he said looking at me tears starting to form in his eyes again. I blushed at what he said but I felt concerned.  
"Percy are you sure your going to be fine" I asked.  
"Truthfully Thalia no, No I don't think I will be my heart aches and I feel like I would rather die then feel pain. But i can't because I have to much to live for like my family and friends" He said tears starting to flow.  
"It's gonna be okay one day Percy and untill then I will be with you" I said now feeling the pain from how Nico cheated on me with my best friend and then tears started to fall.  
"Thals you okay" Percy said looking at me.  
"No Percy I don't think I am Because now im getting the same feeling you have" I said collapsing wondering how Percy could always stay so strong no matter what the pain was if it ment he could help a friend.  
"I just don't understand how Nico could cheat on me, I mean I left the hunters for him"  
"Listen to me Thals it'll be okay you will find someone better someone who loves you so much they would give the world if it ment keeping you safe from harm someone that would see himself dead before harming you" he said I laughed a little.  
"What's so funny" he asked.  
"You Percy, you just described yourself as my perfect love" I said smiling at the thought.  
"Maybe I was trying to " he said but before I could say anything he leaned into me and kissed me square on the lips.

**(So what do you think of my first Thalia x Percy)**


	2. I swear on the Styx

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO)  
Shout outs to: CHaoticDue, ThaliaDaphneJackson12 and harryginny9**

**Percy pov**

"It's gonna be okay one day Percy and untill then I will be with you" she said then tears started to fall.  
"Thals you okay" I said looking at her seeing her beatifull face full of tears made me mad.  
"No Percy I don't think I am Because now im getting the same feeling you have" she said collapsing.  
"I just don't understand how Nico could cheat on me, I mean I left the hunters for him" she said. now I was getting mad at Nico but then I rembered somthing something I have thought of in years and that is how I felt for Thalia, I mean I used to like her alot but then she joined Artemis in the hunt so i gave up on those feeling and evuntally moved on.  
"Listen to me Thals it'll be okay you will find someone better someone who loves you so much they would give the world if it ment keeping you safe from harm someone that would see himself dead before harming you" I said she laughed a little.  
"What's so funny" I asked.  
"You Percy, you just described yourself as my perfect love" she said smiling.  
"Maybe I was trying to " I said but before she could say anything I lent in and kissed her. _crap_ I thought as I pulled away from the kiss she is gonna kill me for that.I was wrong because as I tryed to apoligize she kissed me back then said.  
"Percy please tell me your not kidding when you said you loved me and would rather die then see me harmed"  
"Thalia I have always loved you since the day I first met you I have had feelings for you but when you joined the hunt I had to store those feelings now that you've left I can let them bloom once again" I said smiling.  
"Percy why did you never say anything" She asked.  
"Because I didn't want to get in the way of your life" I said kissing her again.  
"Percy" she whispered.  
"I love you" she finished and I smiled picking her up and spinning her around.  
"Percy put me down" she screamed well laughing.  
"Now why would I put you down after what you just said" I replied pulling her in for a hug.  
"Because seaweed brain we need to go eat" she said.  
"Oh yeah I forgot it was breakfast" I said putting her down and linking her hand in mine.  
"Lets go shall we my lady" I said with a hint of laughter.  
"Percy you are such a dork sometimes you know" she replied.  
"Yes but now I'm your dork" I finished walking towards the dinning area. we got there just as most people where finishing and some gave us strange looks. well mostly the girls either of lust for me or anger because they saw Thalia's hand in mine. Then Nico shows up for breakfast and comes up to us.  
"Hey babe" he says to Thalia coming to give her a kiss.  
"Don't even try it bastard" I say pushing him away.  
"Percy what the hell man I can't give my girlfriend a kiss" he said a little angry.  
"After what you did your lucky I don't string you up and feed you to Mrs. O'Leary" I said getting pissed but calmed down a little when Thalia put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Percy what are you talking about just let me be with my girlfriend" He said trying to hug Thalia before she pushed him away.  
"I'm talking about the fact that we caught you and Annabeth kissing last night and that Thalia is no longer your girlfriend" I said as I put my arm around her after that Nico got up and took out his sword but before he could swing I had him on the ground riptide at his throat.  
"Get out of here Nico before I get pissed" I said poison in my words.  
"Fine I never liked the slut anyway" he said walking away. what he said set me off as I put riptide away I charged him and flung him half way across the dinning pavilion before jumping on him and knocking him left and right with my fists. It took four campers to pry me off the bastard and haul him to the infirmary.  
"Percy what was that" Thalia asked.  
"That was a Mix of rage for him taking Annabeth then him thinking he can have you too as well as the fact that he insulted you" I said calming down as Thals hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Thank you Percy for standing up for me no one has ever done that before" she said as we walked back to our table

**(Later that day at Olympus)**

"Gods and goddesses we are here today to present the seven heros of olympus a wish" Zeus said taking his throne.  
"First up is Jason Grace, Jason what is it you wish for" Zeus asked his son.  
"I wish for Immortality and to be god of heros" Jason said.  
"Does the council agree with his wish" they all nodded.  
"Granted" Zeus said then said.  
"Piper McLean" Aphrodite called.  
"I wish to me goddess of feelings and relationships"  
"as these are in my domain I grant them" Aphrodite said.  
"Leo Valdez" Hephastus called.  
"I wish to be a god and apprentice in your forges father"  
"What domain do you wish" he asked.  
"Which ever can be granted to me"  
"I shall grant you fire"  
"Next is Hazel levesque" Hades called.  
"I wish for a home in your palace for me frank and to be the minor god of death"  
"I Hades grant your wish"  
"Nico my boy come up next"Hades said calling his other child.  
"I wish for the death of Percy Jackson" He said which shocked everyone but me because I knew what he was up to.  
"Son I can not grant your wish and now you have used your wish" Hades said dissapointed in his son.  
"But father he stole my girlfriend" Nico said Thalia laughed.  
"Stole me ha, he never stole me loves me Nico and I love him you hade your chance but you blew it by cheating on me with Annabeth" Thalia said. Nico walked back in line tears flowing, serves him right  
"Annabeth chase" Athena called.  
"I wish to be back with Percy" she said now it was my turn to laugh.  
"Why so you can cheat on me again" I said. Athena chimed in.  
"I'm sorry Annabeth I can not force love that is not there"she said then she said.  
"And beside I am disappionted in you, you had a perfect man even If I didn't like him he would have killed himself if it ment you would be safe" she said and I became confused did Athena just say she was disappointed in her daughter for cheating on me.  
"wow" I said under my breath.  
"next is Frank zang" Ares said.  
"I wish to see my family for one day"  
"Hades are you okay with my boy seeing his mother and grandmother"  
"yeah I'm okay with it but he only has 24 hours with them"  
"that's is all I ask Hades" Frank said.  
"Ares I said my family and you being my father I want you there as well"  
"Okay my boy I guess you deserve to spend a day with the whole family"Ares finished smiling.  
"Last is Percy Jakson the slayer of Kronos and Gaea" My father called.  
"Father I wish for a beach house with a magic border around it"  
"Granted and I must say this wish seems a little selfish of you my son"  
"I know father but the beach house is not just for me it is also for the girl I love"  
"and besides there is nothing the gods could have done to stop the uprising of Gaea" I finished.  
"Wait so Annabeth cheats on you and you already have a new girlfriend" Athena and Poseidon said at the same time.  
"Yes" I replied  
"Who?" They asked.  
"It's up to her if she wishes to reveal herself as my girlfriend or not" I said smiling a little  
"is she here" they asked.  
"yes" Thalia said.  
"And it's me I am Percys new girlfriend we confessed our love for one another this morning" she said coming up to me.  
"WHAT" Zeus bellowed.  
"Father please calm down I love Percy and he loves me, He would rather see himself killed them me harmed and I am grateful for such a wonderful boyfriend" she said hugging me.  
"Percy is this true that you would rather die then see my daughter harmed" Zeus asked.  
"Yes lord Zeus I swear on the STYX that I would rather die then see harm come to your daughter Thalia" wording what I said carefully because I was swearing on the Styx and I didn't know how many more children he may have. Thunder crackled and Zeus said.  
"Fine I will allow it but remember Percy if you break her heart I will send you to Tartarus" he finished.

**(Later at the beach house with Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel)**

**Thalia's POV**

Okay sofar today has been great I've been told I was loved by Percy and I got to see Annabeth and Nico make fools of themself. Now I get to spend the week at my new boyfriends beachhouse with my friends.  
"Hey Thalia we're heading to the beach you coming" Piper said with every one but Percy with her.  
"where's Percy" I asked.  
"Right here" he said coming down the stairs in swimtrunks and a T.  
"You're going too" I said.  
"Unless you want to stay here" he said.  
"Give me a minute to get changed" I said heading up stairs 5 minutes later I came down in a 2 peice bikkini rainbow striped.  
"Wow, you look great" Percy commented.  
"Shut up" I said laughing at the look on his face

**(at the beach)**

I was lying down talking to Piper and Hazel on the beach.  
"So Thalia do you have any idea why Nico wanted to kill Percy"  
"what you didn't hear" I said.  
"No hear what" they said.  
"Well last nitght Percy and I caught Annabeth and Nico kissing I was shocked because I had just confessed that I likes Nico that morning and now he was kissing my best friend and Percy was furious I mean he would have thrown Nico off Olympus right then had I not started crying and because percy was such a god friend he carried me out and to the camp where he put me to I got up I saw Annabeth go to Percys cabin and he flipped at her she ran out crying then he left shortly after for the beach but I caught up to him to make sure he was ok. We comforted each other on the beach when Percy said..." I was cut off.  
"Listen to me Thals it'll be okay you will find someone better someone who loves you so much they would give the world if it ment keeping you safe from harm someone that would see himself dead before harming you" Percy cut in I smiled up to him as the girls giggled.  
"Hey" I said looking at Percy, he was tanned with an 8 pack glistening with water and his jet black hair was falling in his eyes so he kept trying to blow it away when I got up and brushed it away and kissed.  
"Hey babe" He said hugging me and kissing me back.  
"I was telling the girls as to why Nico was mad at you"  
"then why where you telling them about the part at the beach" he asked questionably.  
"Because I want to brag about how much of a romantic my boyfriend is" I said smiling lying back down.  
"Now run along and go show off to the boys the girls are talking" I said laughing shooing him away.  
"Fine" He said faking boredom and walking off.  
"Now as I was saying after he said that I basically said he just described himself and he lent in and said I was trying to then he kissed me after we went back to the dinning pavilion for breakfast. Then Nico came up and tried to hug me but Percy just pushed him away when he tried again I pushed him then he tried again and Percy basically said Nico fuck off we caught you cheating with Annabeth and Thalia no longer wants to see you" I said the girls where sat up intensely listening.  
"Nico then got his sword but was on his ass with Percys sword at his throat so he gave up walked away and insulted me Percy lost it he grabbed Nico threw him then jumped on him punching him left and right it took 4 Ares kids to haul him off Nico I was so happy that he stood up for me and that is basically why Nico hates Percy because he lost me and got his ass kicked" I finished watching my boyfriend doing push ups with Frank and Jason on his back.  
"Wow Nico is an idiot" the girls said.  
"Percy is really good isn't he" they said after realizing I wasn't paying attention.  
"Yeah I mean he's got to be lifting almost 300 pounds with both boys on his back" Hazel said.  
"I know right I mean I told him to show off but that might be taking it a little far" I said getting up.  
"Percy" I called I had an idea running through my mind.

**(before you ask why Frank never got immortality he did when Hazel asked for a place in Hades palace for both her and frank it included immortality)**


	3. beach days

**Percys POV**

"Because I want to brag about how much of a romantic my boyfriend is" she said smiling lying back down.

"Now run along and go show off to the boys the girls are talking" she said laughing shooing me away.

"Fine" I said faking boredom and walking off.

"Jason" I called.

"what" he said calling back from the water.

"I got a challange for you" I said.

"Of what kind because if it's swimming I am not accepting the challange" he said laughing walking up to me .

"No man I was thinking strength" I said.

"Really then I'll Gladly accept" he smirked.

"OK well lets see who can do more push-ups" I challenged.

"FRANK GET OVER HERE" Jason yelled.

"What do you want Jason" he said changing form so he could run over faster.

"Me and Percy are having a competition you wanna join" Jason asked.

"Nah man but I'll reff make sure no ones cheating" he said.

"Fair enough" I said and so we started and I was having a good time we where ten miutes in when jason started shake a bit and I smirked.

"How you holding up there" I said laughing.

"Oh shut up Jackson theres no way you can keep going" he said laughing as well.

"Really because I don't think I look like I'm gonna collapse" I said and smiled at him speeding up a bit and thats when he fell over.

"Ugh.. Ok Percy you when this round" he said trying to sit up.

"Hey wanna make a small bet" I said.

"What kind of small" he replied.

"20 bucks says I can do 50 push ups with both you and Frank on my back" I said.

"You got a deal I hope your prepared to lose" he said sitting my back trying to make me fall well Frank walked over and sat on my back.

"Percy you sure you can do this" he asked.

"Yeah man no problem" I said starting the push-ups.

"25..26..27..28 dammit Percy fall over already" Jason said.

"Percy" I heard Thalia call out.

"yeah" I said.

"31...32...33 come one Perce fall over" Jason said.

"Percy what are you doing?" Thalia asked.

"showing off like you said" I said.

"41..42..43 Percy your almost there" Frank interrupted.

"What does he mean" Hazel asked walking up.

"Oh I made a bet with Jason that if I can get to 50 push ups with both him and Frank on my back he would pay me 20 bucks" I said laughing "48..49..50 ladys and gentelmen Percy Jackson has done it" Frank said.

"Dammit Percy how is it you sould beat me in lasting longer doing push-ups then go and do 50 more with me and Frank on your back" Jason said getting up.

"because he's just that good" Thalia anwsered for me.

"so Thalia did you want somthing" I asked seeing her smile.

"yes I want you to show off by beating both Frank and Jason in tug of war" she said beaming at me.

"yeah I'm kinda on a streak here I rather not break it" I said.

"what's the matter Jackson don't think you can beat me and Frank In tug of war" Jason mocked me.

"No I just don't want to hurt your pride more" I said smirking at him.

"Oh you are so on" he said grabbing a rope.

"Guys I swear you are so imature" Piper said walking up and kissing Jason on the check.

"Guys lets make this interseting" Hazel said.

"How" I asked confused.

"Will do it with Me and Piper helping out Jason and Frank well Thalia joins Percy" she said.

"Well babe you up to the challange" I asked Grabbing part of the rope and tieing it around my waist.

"Might as well" she said hugging me and grbbing part of the rope

"3..2...1...GO" Hazel yelled and I started to pull along with Thalia well Jason, Frank, Hazel and Piper pulled the other way.

"Come on guys we got this" Piper said and I smirked.

"such confidence" I said pulling harder.

"wait how are you doing that I thought you where already going full out" Hazel said as they started to slide foward then they all fell.

"Damn Percy you are strong" Thalia said.

"well you where helping" I said.

"No I was just holding the rope I wasn't pulling I wanted to see how far you could get with out help" she commented.

"So your saying That Percy just Pulled all four of us by himself" Jason said.

"Yep" Thalia replied.

"Percy you need to give me your work out exercise" He said laughing.

"Ok well first you need to kill a minotar with your bare hands at the age of 12 with no training what so ever then go half way across the country enter the underworld and walk out alive then fight Ares/Mars on a beach with little training at this point" I said laughing.

"So your saying that your this strong just because you have been fighting mosnters since you where 12 no work out what so ever" he said.

"other then the training and capture the flag yeah it's all about how I was raised the past 6 years" I said.

"damn" he said we spent the rest of the day trading war storys and quest storys.

**Thalia POV**

so Percy had won tug-o-war against 4 people by himself then we spent the rest of the day trading storys and laughing.

"So Percy" I said as we went back to the house.

"Hmm" he said looking over at me.

"exactly where is every one staying" I asked because there was only three bedrooms in the house.

"well Piper and I can take one room" Jason said.

"As long as she's okay with it" he finished.

"Perfectly fine with it" she said hugging herself tightly into Jason.

"Me and Frank can share a room" Hazel said smiling up at her boyfriend. "Are you sure cause I mean I can take a couch or something" he chimed in looking a bit awkward

"What's wrong Frank you don't want to share a bed" Hazel said a little hurt.

"It's not that its just that.." he said before he was cut off.

"Just that your a little nervous about sharing it with your girlfriend right" Percy said and I thought he was being a but cruel when Hazel looked at Frank and said.

"Is that true your nervous because I'm gonna be in the bed with you" she said a little sheepishly.

"yeah just a bit" He said the Hazel got up on her tip toes and kissed him.

"It's okay I'm a little nervous about sharing the bed to" she said then Percy said.

"Guys your sharing a bed not getting married so calm down a bit would ya" I hid a laugh.

"So Percy I guess that means I'm sharing a bed with you" I said looking over at him and he froze and I mean he stopped dead in his tracks and paled like he was turning to ice.

"What's wrong Percy your just sharing a bed not getting married" Hazel and Frank said.

"Yeah I guess so" he said then picked me up bridal style and kissed me.

"Percy put me down" I said.

"Nope not putting you down" he said hugging me close to his chest like he was scared something was gonna happen to me

"Percy if you don't put me down now you'll be sleeping on the couch" I said in a threating tone he still put me down.

"Percy when you froze up just then it wasn't at the fact that we are sharing a bed was it" I asked and he shook his head and hugged me tightly and I felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"What was it you saw" I asked and he just put me down and collapsed and every one ran to him.

"Percy are you okay" Jason asked.

"Come on man what ever it certainly couldn't be as fighting Gaea and her army" Frank said trying to cheer him up.

"Frank I don't think that's gonna work when he had to fight Kronos he never flinched once at anything that he saw in the visions he had and when he fought Gaea he was more then confident that he could beat her no matter what was on the line he would win so that he could be with Annabeth" I said.

"yeah but Annabeth cheated on him a week later remember" Hazel said then something clicked in my head.

"Percy What exactly did you see" I asked.

"I saw death and fire the house was burnt to the ground an..and every one got out but you I tried to go back but i couldn't  
there was something stopping me physically holding me back from saving you" he said.

"do you know what caused it" I asked he shook his head and I hugged him.

"Percy I think I might know" I said and he looked up at me with realization as to what we where just talking about.

"you don't really think she would go that far" he said.

"Percy she is crazy and will do anything to mend her pride" I said.

"Guys can you let us in on what is exactly happening" Piper said

"Yeah guys I don't like being told I'm going to die in a fire" Frank said and I saw Hazel reach to her bag.

"Guys I think Annabeth might be coming to kill us.. well me so that she can get back with Percy" I said every one gasped.

**OH MY GODS SO Suspenseful**


	4. Death before destruction

Percy POV

we where walking back to the house talking about who's sleeping with whom when I suddenley stop a pain runs through my whole baody and I see flashes of the house burning and Thalia being stuck inside and me trying to save her and an invisible force is pulling me back I see Jason jump out the window with Piper and Fank turns into a dragon fly hazel out but the invisible force still won't let me get Thalia shes screaming in pain and my heart is stopping I had sworn on the Styx that I would rather die then see harm come to Thalia then I came too.

"What's wrong Percy your just sharing a bed not getting married" Hazel and Frank said mocking for what I said.

"Yeah I guess so" I said then picked Thalia up bridal style and kissed her never wanting to let her go after what I saw I was trying to hide what the pain from the vision.

"Percy put me down" she said.

"Nope not putting you down" I said hugging her close to my chest I was beyond scared something was gonna happen to her.

"Percy if you don't put me down now you'll be sleeping on the couch" she said in a threating tone I didn't care not after what I saw.

"Percy when you froze up just then it wasn't at the fact that we are sharing a bed was it" she asked and I shook my head and hugged her tightly feeling the pain from what I saw.

"What was it you saw" she asked and I just put her down and collapsed every one ran to me.

"Percy are you okay" Jason asked.

"Come on man what ever it is it certainly couldn't be as bad as fighting Gaea and her army" Frank said trying to cheer me up.

"Frank I don't think that's gonna work when he had to fight Kronos he never flinched once at anything that he saw in the visions he had and when he fought Gaea he was more then confident that he could beat her no matter what was on the line he would win so that he could be with Annabeth" Thalia said.

"yeah but Annabeth cheated on him a week later remember" Hazel said.

"Percy What exactly did you see" Thalia asked.

"I saw death and fire the house was burnt to the ground an..and every one got out but you I tried to go back but I couldn't there was something stopping me physically holding me back from saving you" I said.

"do you know what caused it" she asked I shook my head and she hugged me.

"Percy I think I might know" she said and I looked up at her with realization as to they where just talking about.

"you don't really think she would go that far" I said putting the pieces together.

"Percy she is crazy and will do anything to mend her pride" Thalia said.

"Guys can you let us in on what is exactly happening" Piper said.

"Yeah guys I don't like being told I'm going to die in a fire" Frank said and I saw Hazel reach to her bag.

"Guys I think Annabeth might be coming to kill us.. well me so that she can get back with Percy" Thalia said every one gasped.

"No I will not allow it I will go and confront her now and if she doesn't see reason then a war will break out between me and her" I said my voice dropping as I stood up.

"Percy no she will fight for you no matter what she wants me dead so she can have you I won't allow you to start a war between campers because Annabeths pride is a little dinged" she said hugging me.

"Listen Thalia the campers will have nothing to do with this they would see it stupid to fight on Annabeth behalves just to get me back with her" I said getting in my car.

"Percy you don't know what she's capable of" she said not letting me go.

"Thalia I'm going to go talk to Annabeth and if she try's anything I will make sure she never sees the light of day again." I said kissing her goodbye as I pulled out of the drive way.

**(an hour later at camp)**

"Percy what are you doing here man I thought you where on vacation with Thalia and them" Conner said to me as I walked through camp.

"I was I need to talk to Annabeth" I said.

"She's at he Archery range" Travis said strolling up to his brother.

"Thank you" I said walking off.

"Annabeth" I said walking into the archery range seeing her shoot arrows at a dummy of Thalia.

"Percy what are you doing here" she said surprised.

"I came to talk Annabeth" I said.

"Percy listen I'm sorry that I kissed Nico Please forgive me" she begged "I can't Annabeth I know that you plan on killing Thalia" I said.

"But how did you know" she said shocked.

"The fates showed me a vision and I'm here to tell you that if you even try to harm Thalia I won't waste a second thought about killing you" I said.

"Percy you belong with me why can't you see that" she said crying.

"Because Annabeth I live in the real world where people don't get back together with there ex's after catching them cheating" I said walking away.

"Percy damn you and damn that slu.." she said before I whipped around kicked her.

"You can say what you want about me but even think about Thalia and you will feel immense pain" I said walking away.

"Percy you damn idiot why can't you see I love you" she said.

"I see it Annabeth but I don't feel the same not after what you done" then I heard a blade unsheathe and thought to my self _is she really so desperate to have me she'll kill me just so no one else can_ then I turned around to see Annabeth running at me full tilt with her knife in one swift move I took her knife and threw it at the wall and punched her in the stomach.

"Annabeth do you really think you could beat me after all we've been through you should know that you couldn't win" I said taking the knife out of the wall.

"Percy what are you doing" she said fear in her eyes.

"I told you if you even thought about hurting Thalia you would suffer immensely" and I slowly toke her arm and drew the knife from the crook of her elbow to her wrist then did the same with the other.

"Percy please stop this isn't you" she said.

"Oh but it is you see Annabeth when I caught you cheating something in me snapped and I knew that I would never be the same that I would become a cruel person In a cruel world" and with that I slit her throat and carried her body to the woods then washed my hands in the river on the way back through the camp Conner and Travis came up to me.

"Hey Perce did you find Annabeth after" they asked.

"No I couldn't find her" I said then left camp.

**Thalia's Pov**

I was a bit upset that Percy had left but I knew he would be back soon so I decided to go get something to eat.  
"Hey Thals how you holding up" I heard Piper say.

"I'm fine but I'm worried that Percy might start something" I said

"He'll be fine" I heard Hazel say walking into the kitchen

"Guys I think Percy Plans on killing her" I said

"It would serve her right" Jason said coming out of the pantry.

"Guys has any one seen..Oh there you are" Frank said walking into the kitchen

"Dude you suck at hide-n-seek" Jason said laughing

"well it's kind of unfair when you fly away so I don't have a clue as to witch direction you went" he said

"You're the one that turned into a blue jay and stayed on the same branch for an hour straight" Jason said

"Touché" he said and they both laugh

"Um guys talking about Percy killing Annabeth here" I said

"Right as I was saying if he does she 100 percent deserves it and I am in complete support of it" Jason said earning shocked expressions from every one but Frank

"Jason that's cold" Piper said

"I agree with him" Frank said

"Guys what's wrong with you two" Hazel said

"You heard Percy she tried to burn the house down that not only puts Thalia in danger it puts you girls in danger as well" Frank said

"Yeah I wouldn't be able to live without you Pipes" Jason said hugging her.

"Ok I see where coming from and I kind of Agree with you now" Hazel said.

"yeah I understand your okay with her dying for our safety" Piper said.

"Listen to yourselves" I screamed at them.

"You're all completely okay with Percy killing Annabeth because it means that you'll be safe" I said

"Yes Thalia we are and you should be to you heard what he said he said no matter how hard he tried he couldn't save you if he stops her now then it's not possible"

They all said picking up after one another.  
"Your right" I said as I heard a car pull up in the drive way.

"Percy" I yelled running at him as he came in the door

"Hey Babe you don't have to worry about Annabeth anymore" he said

"Did you ki..kill her" I asked

"I wasn't going to but she tried to harm me and just wouldn't let it go" he said hugging me tight letting tears fall

"Perce are you okay" I asked

"I just can't stand the thought of losing you" he said.


End file.
